He's (not) my boyfriend!
by ScarletRedSouls
Summary: Alya has no idea why her BFF is rejecting every boy that asks her out.Engagement!AU No!Miraculous AU Adriennette. ONESHOT. Rated T cause of suggestive themes. Valentine's day special.


"I'm sorry Nathanael," Marinette said politely. "But I'm afraid I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh," the red-headed artist slumped. "I-I am sorry, Marinette. I should've known."

"It's okay," the ravenette assured him. "No one has really met him before. I don't blame you."

Nathanael sighed. "I guess I should get going then. Good day to you, Marinette."

Marinette smiled and waved at him as she walked towards a waiting Alya. "Good day to you too, Nathanael."

Marinette felt particularly guilty about turning down Nathanael. But really, did she have any choice if she already had that special someone?

"Girl, it's the fifth guy you rejected this week!" the copper-haired friend said exasperated. "At this rate, you'll probably die an old-maiden!"

Marinette giggled. "I'm not going to die an old maiden. I already have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, your non-existent boyfriend!" Alya remarked sarcastically. "Honestly Marinette, get your head out of the clouds and date someone who actually exists!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Alya. I'm not lying about having a boyfriend. I visited him last month!" She said as she straightened her jacket.

Alya chose not to continue this conversation anymore. She took to observing her bestie's wardrobe instead.

"Feeling patriotic today, Marinette?" she said, gesturing to the blue denim shorts, a white tank-top and the bright red jacket she was wearing.

"What? Oh! I didn't realize what colors I was wearing – I thought it looked cute!" Marinette mumbled.

"Well, it does look cute! Cute enough for you to finally catch a boyfriend! Alya snickered as the bluenette playfully punched her arm, as they took their seats.

Nino – Alya's boyfriend – was sitting in the first bench alone, while Marinette and Alya took their seat behind the boy. Alya started talking to her boyfriend, leaving the bluenette to her sketching.

A few minutes passed, and Mme. Bustier came in with a beaming smile. That kind of smile signified only one thing – some special guest was coming.

"Class, we have a new addition to our class!" she smiled as she eyed her class. "Please welcome, Adrien Agreste!"

No way! Was their teacher joking? The son of the most famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste? How could a teen supermodel and heartthrob join their school? And their class nonetheless! The class was in a total uproar. As a teen heartthrob, girls were dying to get closer to him. Shame, he already had a fiancée.

As soon as the teacher's words left her mouths, the class was given the opportunity to finally meet the famed celebrity.

The boy was in every angle, flawless. With his blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, and the most flirtatious and smug smirk, he had immediately won the hearts of the girls of the school – along with some guys as well.

Of course, the outfit he was wearing did not help to dispel the girls' fantasies. Wearing a black jacket and pants, along with a green t-shirt, he was the definition of perfection.

His aura affected everyone in the school. Everyone, except Marinette.

Adrien winked at the girls. They swooned. Except Marinette.

He walked over to the front to the front sat, where he sat beside Nino, and immediately started a conversation with him.

"Girl, it's freaking Adrien Agreste!" Alya squealed, practically shaking Marinette.

She rose an eyebrow. Her bluebell eyes seemed to say _So what?_

Alya shook her head, incredulous at the reaction. "C'mon girl! At least show some interest in this guy! He's a freaking mode!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. Honestly, can't Alya leave her love life alone?

Alya officially gave up. The girl's adamant, no matter what.

After the period ended, people began crowding around Adrien. Obviously, to ask him questions. Chloe seemed particularly interested in him. In fact, she clinged to his arm, refusing to let go, and talking about respect in the school environment.

Marinette was totally engrossed in her designs. So much so, she didn't notice anyone approach her, till someone snatched her tablet away.

"Hey! Give it back!" She demanded, glaring at the person who took her tablet. Adrien.

"That's a pretty rad sketch, Pigtails! Although, I think you should remove those sleeves!" he smirked, as he inspected her designs. Marinette snatched her tablet back from.

"It's still in the making." She bit out.

"Don't you have any respect for people higher than you, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe Bourgeois spat out. "You need to learn some manners. I'll call daddykins to make sure they suspend you!"

"I guess you need to learn some manners of your own, Ms. Bourgeois." He said, irritated. He turned to give a flirtatious smirk to Marinette. "I guess we'll meet again soon, cutie." He gave a wink.

Marinette rolled her eyes. The bell for the lunch break went off. She stomped out of the classroom in a huff. Adrien followed her after a few minutes.

Alya tried to find Marinette everywhere, but was unable to find the bluenette, Where could she be?

And where was Agreste? Just a few minutes ago he was swarmed by fans, and now he's just vanished like a puff of smoke.

Alya sighed. Having no choice, she accepted Nino's invitation for a lunch-date in the nearby café.

...

"Where in the world have you been!?" Alya whisper screamed at Marinette.

"Sorry Alya. I wasn't feeling well. I went straight home."

"And what's with the scarf?"

"I-uh… I-I-I was f-feeling cold!" she said with a nervous laugh.

Alya didn't believe her. Marinette hated liars, so why was she lying to her? And for a scarf no less?

They duo went to the library to do some reading, when they spotted Adrien sitting beside Lila Rossi.

"I hope you're finding this school great." Lila's words rolled off her tongue like honey. "I find it awfully boring. But if we're together, it will become exciting, don't you think?"

"I found the school exciting already, thanks." Adrien replied with a bored voice. "And if you remember, I already have a fiancée."

"Then break off your engagement!" she smirked flirtatiously at him. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I mean, you're hardly seen together with her."

Alya's blood was boiling to dangerous levels. How dare she?! Nobody had the right to tell anyone as to how to handle their love-lives! This bitch was overstepping her boundaries!

A flash of anger flowed through the model. He stood up suddenly, startling Lila. "If I'm not seen with my fiancée, doesn't mean I don't see her." He barked. "As a matter of fact, I've been in a relationship with her for a couple of years! And what I do with my love life is nobody's business!" With that, he stormed away.

Alya stared at him with awe. Despite his flirtations with the girls, he's extremely loyal to his fiancée. And he must truly love her, if he couldn't stand to hear any derogatory remarks about her. Her respect for him sky-rocketed.

She was about to turn to Marinette to tell what she just witnessed, when she noticed a guy coming towards Marinette.

"Hey Marinette," the guy said. "I was thinking. Maybe you'd like to see that new movie with me. You know, like a date."

Alya expected what her answer was. This time however, she wanted Marinette to refuse him. She didn't like the guy at all. He was giving dangerous vibes.

"I'm sorry Claude," she said sweetly. "But I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that."

"C,mon Marinette," he smirked. "We both know you're single. And even if you're not, I'm sure one night won't hurt him."

Marinette scowled. "I don't want to go out on dates behind my boyfriend's back. Please, leave me alone!"

He scoffed. "When will you stop lying to everyone, Marinette? I know you like me. Why don't you just admit it?"

Marinette glared at him. "That's because I'm not interested in you. Now, let me go!"

Marinette attempted to leave, but Claude pinned her to the wall. The look on his face was predatory. "Well then," he smirked evilly. "If you're not willing to come with me, I guess I'll just have to force you to come."

Alya wanted to scream for help. Before she could open her mouth, however, a certain blonde grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall.

"I believe when a woman a woman says no, you should respect her wishes." He hissed through clenched teeth. The look on his face was murderous. "Especially when she's taken."

Adrien kicked on his thigh with his knee so hard, he whimpered in pain and sank to his knees. "Now, scram!" With that, Claude quickly limped away.

Adrien turned his attention towards Marinette. "Are you okay, Bugaboo?" he whispered, caressing her face gently, with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine kitty," she whispered gently. "All thanks to you."

Adrien cupped her face with his hands, and joined his lips with hers, bringing her into a passionate kiss, which she returned happily.

Alya's jaw hit the floor, her eyes wide. Adrien was the boyfriend she'd talk about? But he was already engaged! Was he cheating on his fiancée? That seemed unlikely, referring to his outburst at Lila. But the way they were kissing each other. Was it possible that Adrien's fiancée was –

Adrien whispered something in to Marinette's ears, making her blush. Adrien laughed. He kissed her cheek, and went out the library doors. "See you tonight, babe!" he called out. Marinette giggled and waved at him.

Alya's patience was growing thin. Just as the school bell rang, she caught Marinette caught in a passionate embrace with Adrien at a really secretive spot. When Adrien went away in his limo, Alya grabbed Marinette by elbow, and dragged her at a more secluded spot.

"Marinette. Answers. Now."

...

"You can start by telling me the truth. From the very beginning."

Marinette sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this secret from Alya very long. She was her best friend. She deserved the truth.

"My parents and his parents are best friends." She began. "Naturally, that made us childhood friends. But our parents wanted us to be together, as lifelong partners. So, they got us betrothed when we were seven. That information will be made public once we graduate lycée."

"So, you don't have a boyfriend, rather a fiancé." Alya smirked a little.

"Yep." Marinette chuckled nervously. "At first, we weren't that enthusiastic about it. Adrien had said 'I can't marry her, she's my friend!' And I kinda agreed on that." She blushed a little. "That is, until I turned thirteen."

"Ooh! So you finally had feelings for your future hubby?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Marinette nodded in agreement, blushing even more. "It was a crazy time. I started stuttering and blushing around him like crazy! God, I was such a mess!"

Alya laughed. "So, when did lover boy confess his feelings?"

"A year later. Turns out, he developed a crush on me a year before I did. I felt like a complete idiot."

"And where were you? I tried finding you at lunch, but you just disappeared! Even Agreste was not there!"

"I-I sneaked home to have lunch, with Adrien."

"Oh really? And anything interesting happened?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows as she remarked cheekily.

"We were just talking...and kissing."

"So you were busy making out with a model while I was out on a date. Not that I'm complaining." Alya remembered the odd accessory Marinette was wearing. "That doesn't explain why you were wearing a scarf." She had a fairly good idea, but she wanted to hear it from Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She pulled her scarf just enough to show a small bruise on her neck. A bruise which was not there in the morning.

"Jerk had the nerve to give me a hickey." She grumbled.

Alya laughed even harder. Marinette heard a ping on her phone, and started texting someone. Alya peeked over her shoulder.

 **Chat Noir : Feeling patriotic today, milady? ;)**

 _Ladybug : I didn't realize the color choices until my bff pointed out. XP_

 _Ladybug : Btw, what about u? were u trying to imitate your cat? :P_

 **Chat Noir : Meow-ch! I didn't realize I was dressed as a mangy alley cat! .**

 **Chat Noir : Although, I'm pawsitivley sure u would enjoy the night I have planned fur us! ;)**

 _Ladybug : Ugh! Shut ur damn cat-puns for once! -_-_

 _Ladybug : See u tonight! ;3_

 **Chat Noir : Can't wait, milady! ;)**

Alya was confused, Ladybug? Chat Noir? Cat puns?

Marinette saw the look on Alya's face and immediately understood what she meant. "Just in case either of our phones get hacked, people wouldn't find out who we are texting. As for the names, that was a nickname we gave each other as kids."

"And what's with the cat?"

"Oh, Plagg?" she pulled out a photograph from her phone of what was a furry black mass with glowing green eyes. "I gifted him to Adrien two years back. He has a bit of an appetite for cheese. Especially camembert."

Alya was having a really confusing day. "Marinette … I … I don't know what to say. This is really overwhelming!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Marinette said sheepishly.

Alya gave a soft smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Marinette. I understand why you had to do that." Then, Alya remembered a particular scene in the library. "By the way, what did Adrien tell you in the library?"

Marinette turned a scarlet red. "I – uh – I – I …."

"Marinette?"

"H-he told me he bought a new mattress, softer than the last one. He asked me to test it out…with him." Oh, god. This was a really embarrassing bit of information.

Alya burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, there were tears in her eyes and she was clutching her stomach.

"ALYA!"

* * *

 **A/N : I had been reading angsty fics for a couple of months, and it was depressing T_T. To cure that, i started reading fluffy fics, and this baby was born. And valentine's day was coming up, so i was like why not? I hope u can forgive my trashy writing. Scarlet will really appreciate your thoughts. Peace out! (Edit : I was feeling guilty at not mentioning the scarf, so here is the edit to make up for it :)**


End file.
